GamingWatching a movie
by MiloLM
Summary: [Día 3]. Nada mejor que los videojuegos y las películas para unir una pareja... excepto si se trataba de ellos. [Participante del reto '30 días de OTP'].


**Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT **versión humana** ; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje].

* * *

 **Día III:** Jugando videojuegos/Viendo una película.

* * *

—¿Qué te parece una ronda de videojuegos?

La sugerencia de la chica no le parece mala, pero...

—Pero si siempre te gano.

(No debió decir eso)

Enseguida la fémina le propina en golpe en el hombro que, fuera de toda broma, verdaderamente le dolió. Y no es como si Karai se disculpara luego de ver esa mueca de dolor y como se frota la parte afectada. En cambio una sonrisa oscura se forma en sus rojos labios.

—Esta vez sí te voy a ganar. —Asegura sombría y va hacia la televisión para apagar la aburrida película romántica y encender la consola.

Leo solamente la observa, todavía con el hombro herido y al mismo tiempo las ganas de reírse. No lo hace, porque de hacerlo el golpe sería peor y no precisamente en su hombro de nuevo. Así que se calla y la ve agarrar los mandos y pasarle uno para después tomar asiento a su lado portando una mirada llena de confianza.

Quiere reír todavía más.

—Aún tienes tiempo de olvidarlo. —Afirma el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella le mira feo.

—Sigue diciendo que no sé jugar y te rompo la bonita cara que tienes, ¿entendido?

Leonardo se calla mientras suda.

La música del videojuego hace que mire al frente y luego de unos ajustes ambos empiezan con la batalla. Pero el chico la deja ganar con facilidad.

Y Karai no es tonta.

—Leo, tómalo en serio, ¿sí? —pide fastidiada y él solamente puede suspirar sonoramente para mirarla con cansancio.

—Si me lo tomo en serio perderás rápidamente. —Se queja falsamente.

La castaña aprieta la mandíbula mientras una vena resalta en su frente.

—Solo juega bien y no me lo pongas tan sencillo, ¿de acuerdo?

—... Si lo hago te vas a enojar.

—¡No me voy a enojar!

—Sí lo harás.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡Qué no con un demonio, Leo!

—Tú empezaste —declara infantilmente molesto y la muchacha lo ignora para volver su vista al frente. Entonces vuelve a suspirar y también mirar la pantalla—. Bien, bien. Voy a jugar en serio. ¡Pero no te enojes si te gano otra vez!

Y así comienza otra ronda.

Y la asiática pierde con facilidad. En tanto Leonardo trata de aguantar sus risas pues eso fue realmente fácil.

Ella hace un rostro de confusión e incredulidad y mira a su compañero con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo eres tan bueno en esto? —inquiere deseosa de saber los secretos y también estar a su nivel. Pero ve su sonrisa de confianza y lo único que le queda son las ganas de golpearlo.

—Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado mala.

Ella levanta su puño, y antes de que el golpe le dé de lleno en su bonito rostro, él sale de un salto del sofá y corriendo a un lugar seguro la observa desde la puerta sin borrar su sonrisa divertida que hace hervir la sangre de Karai.

—Y eso que en la escala de mejores jugadores entre yo y mis hermanos, soy el que peor juega. —Informa como burla de su puesto echándoselo en cara a la fémina.

La muchacha no lo aguanta más y sale corriendo detrás de él para darle la paliza de su vida.

(Y Leo no debería aceptar más de esas rondas de juegos si quería seguir vivo).

Aunque no es su culpa que su novia fuese un asco en los videojuegos.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Veamos una película!

La estruendosa voz de Leonardo hace que levante la cara de la almohada de golpe, con su cabello desaliñado y algo de baba cayéndole por la barbilla. Entrecierra los ojos observando al chico en la puerta, portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus ojos brillan de emoción antinatural.

 _Sólo hay una razón para todo ese escándalo._

Frunce el ceño.

—Dime que no trata sobre tu serie.

—¡Sí lo es! ¡Salió una nueva película!

Karai nunca había escuchado a un hombre gritar tan agudo. Pero por otro lado y sin importarle nada vuelve a tirar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

—La veré contigo si es que me llevas hasta el sofá.

No pasa ni un segundo para que el pelinegro la agarre en sus brazos con todo y sábanas y se dirija a la sala donde ya tiene todo preparado, y dónde hay una gran variedad de bocadillos.

Karai se pregunta cuánto habrá tardado en hacer todo eso, y desde cuándo lo tenía planeado.

Y cuando la deja sobre el sofá y le acomoda las sábanas convirtiéndola en un tierno burrito de cara adormilada, él se siente a su cabeza para que use su regazo como almohada. Y la fémina sólo puede sonreír satisfecha ante ese trato tan dulce.

—Eres como un niño —comenta con dulzura curvando sus labios en una sonrisa amable y acomodándose un poco mejor en su lugar. Leo sonríe alegre y a ella se le oscurece el rostro—. Eso me convertiría en una pedófila.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

La sonrisa del chico se borra. Ambos se quedan en silencio.

—Iré a la cárcel.

—¡Sólo me pasas por dos años!

—Me darán cadena perpetua por abusar de ti. —Claramente está ignorando las palabras de Leo.

—Pero...

—Y tú te conseguirás una novia de tu edad.

—¡Claro que no!

—Soy más vieja que tú. Moriré antes que tú. Moriré sola.

—Karai...

—...

—...

—... Vamos a ver la estúpida película de una vez.

—A veces ni siquiera sé cuál es la razón de porqué estás conmigo.

—Fácil —declara calmada y sacando un brazo de entre las sábanas agarra un plato de palomitas y las come con tranquilidad—. Sabes elegir bien las botanas y no tengo que hacer nada el resto del día.

Leonardo solo puede intentar tomar eso como un cumplido para no sentirse un idiota usado por su novia.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
